Webster
Webster is labeled The Dumb Guy in Total Drama Teens. Biography Webster is definitely not the brightest guy around. He believes anything anyone tells him. He is very, very gullible. Some call him a 'dumb blonde'. Total Drama Teens Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": 'He is first to arrive at the camp and is shown to be not bright. He is assigned to the Screaming Outcasts team. He goes with Alison and Brenda to get food for their team. He joins in Alison's alliance with Brenda. Their team loses, but Webster receives a marshmallow in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''Webster stays with Brenda and Alison during the Awake-A-Thon. He is the third to fall asleep, which angers Alison. Their team still wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''He dives off the cliff for his team, but he does not make it in the target zone, losing a point for his team. Their team loses, but Webster still receives a marshmallow in the marshmallow elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Webster is chosen to be a hunter for his team. He hunts with Alison and Jan. He aims at both Wiley and Kat to spray them, but he misses and Alison sprays Wiley, but Kat gets away. Their team does lose, but in the elimination ceremony, Webster is safe. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''He makes a dessert meal for his team with Oliver. They work together to make churros. They get one five star rate and a four and half star rate. They high-five because of their great rates. Their team actually wins this challenge. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Webster enjoys Brenda's cheers for the talent show, where he does not participate in. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''He rides with Jan in a sailboat to Boney Island, and almost capsizes them. On the island, Brenda and him make an S.O.S. symbol in the sand. When Phoebe is framed, Alison tells them to try to make it believe. They do this by saying she did sabotage the other team. Their team loses, and in the elimination ceremony, he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''He helps out Teagan and Brenda build the treehouse for their team. He also helps test their treehouse out, which is sturdy. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''His team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": 'He tries to get Brenda and Alison to stop fighting when he is on the zip line with them. He falls off the zip line with both of them. He runs on the tightrope and falls into the mudpit. Webster hits the sand when he skydives for his team. His team loses and he almost gets eliminated, but receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''Webster does hardcore parkour for his team with Phoebe. Phoebe tells him not to trust Alison and he is starting to like Phoebe. Alison tells Webster that he can't trust Webster, so he is confused. His team loses, he almost gets voted out again, but he is safe. ' Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''He goes with Alison to hide in the mess hall. He gets locked in the freezer along with Phoebe. She tries to convince him to not trust Alison again, he is almost kissed by Phoebe but gets interrupted by Norah. He gets shot by Chef along with Phoebe and Kat. He is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''Webster joins an alliance with Phoebe at the beginning of the chapter. Webster throws up once during the challenge. The guys team wins, so he is safe during the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": '''Webster goes off with Phoebe into the abandoned cabin. They both go into the basement together, where they are scared by Kat. When Kat leaves, Webster and Phoebe almost kiss, but get interrupted then captured by a figure with a chainsaw. They are the first to be captured. He is safe in the marshmallow elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #15: "Can This Thing Go Any Slower?": '''Webster is on the beach with Phoebe while he is making a sandcastle in the beginning of the chapter. He names his castle after Phoebe. He is being spied on Alison when Phoebe kisses him on the cheek. He chooses the yellow dunebuggie. He struggles to fix it up, but Phoebe helps him. He is in last place along with Phoebe at the beginning of the race. He eventually catches up with the fronrtunners, but gets caught in Alison's oil trap. He panics, but floors it out of the trap. Webster gets fourth place in the race, making him safe. '''Chapter #16: "I Hate Boney Island.": '''He goes to search for idols with Phoebe on Boney Island. He gets her first idol unknowingly from Alison. Phoebe and Webster get sabotaged by Alison when she throws an egg at egg. Webster puts the egg down, but accidentally cracks the egg, which cause an angry emu mother along with a whole herd of emus to chase after Webster and Phoebe. They both run to the beach and drop idols without knowing it. Webster paddles as quick as he can with Phoebe and they reach the camp beach first. He is safe yet is in the bottom two in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #17: "I Have To Work With Who Now?": Webster is put into a team with Eve for the Tri-Armed Triathalon. During the eating challenge, he feeds Eve. They do not finish their food in time due to Webster not feeding fast enough and do not win a point. During the canoeing challenge, he is jealous that Darren is making Phoebe happy. Eve tries to get him to canoe faster by saying that it'll probably impress Phoebe. They are the second ones to get to the beach, so they do not win a point. In the third part of the challenge, Webster doesn't help that much. They get their order wrong, not winning any points. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, he gets eliminated and is very upset to find out Phoebe voted for him. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''Webster is seen scuba diving in the pool around Brenda and Teagan. He talks about how he was sad that Phoebe voted it off, but he still likes her. He votes for Phoebe to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Webster roots for Phoebe in the final challenge. Webster helps out Phoebe in the challenge along with Alison, Marty, and Jourdan. He runs across the bridge with them. He is a part of the human bridge across the piranha-infested river with Marty and Jourdan, so that Phoebe can walk across. He is still invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Webster's hair is similar to Boomer from the Powerpuff Girls. Category:Total Drama Teens